Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded flash memory, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more.
Embedded storage devices that are assembled in a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, are often programmed to store content (“preloaded content”) before being soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB). The preloaded content may include an operating system (OS) image, one or more boot partitions, or other content such as music, maps, etc. The process of programming the preloaded content into the storage device includes erasing the storage device, writing the preloaded content into the storage device, and verifying the preloaded content has been stored accurately. A manufacturing cost of the mobile device may be reduced by reducing the time required to erase, preload content, and verify the preloaded content.
Modern flash management (FM) architectures typically manage large tables of logical address to physical address mappings. In addition, some FM architectures also manage tables of physical address to logical address mappings. Erasing a flash storage device to write preloaded content may be performed by modifying the FM mapping tables to reflect an erase condition. However, as storage capacity increases, the size of the FM mapping tables also increases, resulting in more FM table entries to be modified to reflect the erase condition. As a result, a latency of the erase operation and a manufacturing cost associated with preloading content increase with increased storage capacity.